Jersey Devil
by kich
Summary: As a group of girls go out for a much needed TLC time, its up to the boys to save them from something that isn't supposed to be so far up North.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Danielle, Clara. Are you guys freakin' ready yet?" Krisztina yelled from outside. Steph and Natty were sitting in the backseat of the 1966 Mustang, Krisztina's pride and joy, waiting to go on a camp that have been in the works for a long long time. Their gear was packed in the trunk and excitement was in the air as Danielle and Clara came running out from the house.

"Dudes, I'm so pumped for this, it's gonna be sooo flipin cool!" Clara screamed as she climbed into the back with Natty and Steph. Krisztina had got out and went to help Daneille with their gear. Once everything was set they were off listening to 89X the entire way. The camp was only a 45 minute drive from Windsor, but it was far away from parents and closer to three weeks of fun and partying. The ride was nothing but quiet, Clara constantly ran her mouth and talked about the urban legend surrounding the Camp Bryswood at the same time creeping poor Natty out of her mind.

"Clara, shut it!" Danielle yelled from the front as Krisztina accelerated engulfing the inside of the car with the sound of pure classic muscle of the old engine.  
"Sorry, frick. I'm so ready for that little devil. You know that the whole story started when a baby was born and grew into a full devil and then things went REALLY wrong..."

"CLARA!" Steph yelled as she reached over and hit her across the arm.

"OW! What?"

Steph just rolled her eyes and slumped back into her seat. "Are we there yet?" Steph asked as she bent forward towards Krisztina.

"Almost there." She said as she spotted the sign -Texas rd- 'It' just down the road a bit and then we're there." Continuing down the gravel road carefully as to not damage the candy apple red with a slight taint of purl paint job she recently did by herself. Turning the car into the driveway of the camp, she parked right outside Paxtu Lodge.

"I'll be right back, just have to tell Ozzy that we're here." Krisztina said as she turned off the engine and stared towards the A-Frame (AN: Ozzy is the groundskeeper and the A-Frame is the main building on the camp. And Paxtu Lodge is a portable.)

"Ok," Danielle took charge "get your muscles ready, we gotta get all the gear inside the lodge." Getting out of the car they were welcomed by a strong odor.

"Oh what the....!" Steph said cupping a hand over her mouth and nose. They all looked at Clara.

"Wha....OH COME ON!" She yelled and grabbed her stuff from the trunk and stomped into he lodge. "IT WASN'T ME!" She screamed from all rolled their eyes and saw Krisztina running down the road.

"What is it?" Natty asked noticing confussing written on Krisztina's face.

"Ozzy's not here, looks like he hasn't been here for a while."

"It's back." They all heard coming from the door of the lodge. It was Clara. "The devil is back." She whimpered.

"Clara, the Jersey Devil is in New Jersey, hence the name." Krisztina said with a slight panic in her voice. The legends were well known and thought to be very real, but when your camping on the site that the legend was born, you tend to grow to hope the legends are false.

"Come on let's get things inside and set up." Krisztina said pullin out the remainder of the gear and equipment. "Look on the brightside, at least Ozzy left us the spare key to the A-frame." She said as she jingled the key for all to see.

Later that night moods were high again and laughter rang through the air. Steph had punked her sister's DVD player and brought some DVD's. Krisztina had located a utility room and brought it in and set it up. In the middle of watching Batman Begins they heard a loud crash along the eastern wall. All jumped and the DVD was paused. All ears were attentive and mouths were closed....well most of them.

"I told you, what did I say, never underestimate the power of t..." Clara started but was interrupted by a pillow being crammed into her face.

"Shut it and leave it shut." Danielle said slowly removing the pillow off her face.

"Guys it was probably nothing." Krisztina said "Watch I'll show you." She got up and started to put her coat and shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Natty asked.

Grabbing a flashlight Krisztina opened the door and said, "Out." and closed the door behind her.

"Holy frick, she went out, Steph be at the door and get ready to open it." Clara ordered as she got up and produced a bat from the utility room.

"What the hell is that for?" Steph asked as she waited at the door.

"It's for protection." Clara smiled.

Outside all was quiet, Krisztina slowly made her way around to the side of the bang. Her breathing quickened and her heart felt like it was going to jump out her chest. "Stupid Clara and her stupid stories." She muttered. She finally made her way around the few trees and shined her light up along the side. She gasped in horror and swallowed her scream that came out more like a highpitched whine. "Ohmygod." She said as she turned and started to run back. Something ran up behind her and grabbed her ancle. She fall letting go of the flashlight and peered behind her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she say fist hand what IT was.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, do you want more?


	2. Welcome to Windsor

"Dudes, she's taking forever." Danielle was getting more and more worried as the time past. She peered out the window and saw nothing but darkness.

"Maybe she's in trouble, or she got attacked by the devil!" Clara clutched the bat even tighter in her grasp. "Maybe we should call for help."

The girls stood in silence listening and thinking to what to do next. All was silent, too silent.

Outside Krisztina was in sheer panic the thing had got her and was slowly crawling up her legs towards her petrified face. 'OH god oh god, please go away. Your freakin rel, your just my imagination." She whispered to herself closing her eyes. When she opened them she was greeted with a snarling grinning face of it. Tears streamed down her face even harder. She brought her arms up to protect her face as the thing raised a clawed hand and slashed down. Pain flared to life across her back and side as the claws torn through her coat, sweater, shirt and skin. Biting her lip so hard that she soon tasted the copper taste of blood running into her mouth and slowly down her chin. Looking back she saw the thing ready for another blow. Before she felt anything she heard a hard smack and weight lifting off of her. She looked back to see the thing laying a dew feet from her. Turning to face forard she was greeted with the sight of Clara standing over her with a bat in her hands and a manic look on her face. reaching down Clara gentle, but quickly pulled Krisztina up and started to run to the lodge.

"Oh holy crap I'm glade to see you. Look what it did to my favourite sweater." Krisztina whined.

"Come on we gotta run for it!" Clara yelled dragging Krisztina along. Once inside Clara put her down on one of the floor mattresses as Steph slammed the door shut and Danielle and Natty waited, ready with pots and pans. Nothing came and nothing happened. All turned to look at Krisztina's injuries.

"Oh sh*t, man it hurts." Krisztina let go of her side to let Clara look at it. Slowly Clara got the coat and sweater off leaving the t-shirt on. Lifting the t-shirt they saw the extent of the damage done. Across her right side and around to the middle of her back four long deep claw marks stuck out from her pale skin. Blood poured from it. Natty gasped and looked away.

"It's that bad is it?" Krisztina asked.

"Nah, it's just a scratch, you'll be fine." Clara said getting and grabbed to keys from Krisztina's pocket. "I'll be right back, I'm getting the first aid kit. Be ready I'm coming in fast." Grabbing the bat Steph was back at the door waiting.

Clara ran like a mad man to the car, quickly unlocked and torn open the driver side door. Reaching under the seat she grabbed hold of the kit and turned to run, but was greeted with the sight of a very angry devil. "Oh crap." Jumping into the car she slammed the door shut and locked the door. The devil had disappeared. Silence was broken with the hard breathing of Clara and white puffs of her breath striking out in the midnight air. Clutching the bat her head spin around madly searching and waiting for the devil. Suddenly it was on the hood denting it with it's weight. It reared back and let out a screech. Clara covered her ears and looked away. It ran up onto the roof sending little indents of it's feet into the roof. The thing jumped down and clawed the tires, Clara felt the car suddenly tip to one side as the tires deflated. 'Oh crap, Kris is gonna be sooo pissed!' She thought as she continued to cover her ears and closing her eyes. "Go away you freaky little thing!" She yelled out, suddenly it was silent. Looking up and around she didn't see it. Quickly, taking the opportunity she grabbed the kit, unlocked the door and flung it open, not bothering to close it. She made a mad dash to the lodge. Running up the side ramp she yelled out, "Open the door!" Steph was ready and ripped open the door, Clara bolted in and the door slammed. Turning to them Clara's face was pale and sweety from her ordeal. "Dudes, we're in deep crap."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean, check it out." Sam said entering their hotel room. Looking onto the bed to see Dean still sleeping. Walking over to Dean's bed he grabbed blankets and ripped them from Dean's sleeping form. Dean instantly curled up and groaned. Sam walked over to the window and pulled open the blinds.

"DUDE! What the," Dean rolled over and hurled a pillow at Sam. "WHAT?!" Dean looked at him through squinted eyes.

"Might have another case. Ever heard of the Jersey Devil?"

"Duh, I'm a hunter." Dean flopped back onto the bed.

"Well, apparently there's one in Canada." Sam through the phone at Dean. New coordinates were texted again.

"What, how can that be?" Dean asked getting up from the bed and making his way to the bathroom. Sam stood outside waiting patiently. After a minute of so Dean got out.

"I don't know, Dad just sent me an email saying that it's would be a weird one, and sure enough...it is. I've never heard of a Jersey Devil in Canada, Wendigos yes, but this is all new. Who knows how far up north this thing can go." Sam said and started packing. "Well, come on what are you waiting for, let's get going." Sam said zipping up his bag and heading out. Dean closed the phone and started to pack.

Once outside Dean opened the door and flung his bag into the back seat.

"Can I dri..." Sam started.

"Hell no," Dean interrupted knowing what he was about to ask. "get in." Starting up the engine they started their long ride to Canada. "Frick, it's January." Dean pipped up.

"Ya so." Sam shrugged.

"It's winter that's what." Den groaned. "Rock salt belongs in shotguns, not on roads. My baby is gonna suffer." He whined patting the dash.

"Oh jeeze." Sam rolled his eyes and shock his head.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You guys want more?


End file.
